El abrecartas
by Inefable
Summary: Creyó que sería sencillo, que se acostaría a dormir y al otro día el dolor ya no estaría. Se equivocó.


**El Abrecartas**

_Scorpius. _Creyó que sería sencillo, que se acostaría a dormir y al otro día el dolor ya no estaría. Se equivocó.

Ahora está sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y observando una inquietante página en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que escribir? Sí, claro, algo tonto como "Los quiero pero no puedo quedarme." Realmente no puede hacerlo, no puede quedarse, no después de lo que ocurrió.

Y pensar que seis meses atrás Albus no era más que un compañero de casa, un nombre famoso, alguien que no formaba parte de su vida ni deseaba hacerlo. _Hey… ¿Hola? _Jamás imaginó que terminaría enamorándose del moreno pero había fue simplemente inevitable. ¿Cómo no dejarse llevar por su inocente y, a la vez, rebelde encanto?

Por supuesto, no se arrepiente de lo que sucedió entre ellos y durante lo que dure su vida, atesorará esos recuerdos. ¿Hermosos recuerdos? No, hubo peleas y miles de discusiones. _Bueno, basta. _Lamentablemente, la relación sufrió más insultos que caricias. ¿La razón? Sus padres.

A los ocho años, a Scorpius le diagnosticaron un trastorno esquizoide y sus padres se alarmaron pero finalmente decidieron que lo único que sucedía era que era un muchacho tímido. Nada de que preocuparse. Claro, nada hasta que el joven cumplió doce años e, innegablemente, comenzó a padecer de esquizofrenia paranoide.

Los Sanadores lo dijeron mil y una veces: "No puede regresar a Hogwarts." Pues, eso no era suficiente para detener a un Malfoy.

Ahora piensa que, tal vez, no tendría que haber ignorado esas palabras. Si sí se hubiese quedado en la Mansión, con tutores particulares y una enorme biblioteca para él solo, Albus no estaría en el suelo, inmóvil y con la vista perdida.

Scorpius jamás fue un chico paciente ni tolerante. Sus padres hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para educarlo pero jamás fueron capaces de quitarle la manía de romper cosas cuando pierde la paciencia. ¿Y qué es lo que más hace que pierda la paciencia? Ver a su padre besando a Harry Potter.

Durante un año entero, Scorpius esperó a que la cordura regresara a la mente de su padre. Quizás era sólo cuestión de tiempo y Draco se daría cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y era una completa locura. ¿Qué demonios veía en Potter? Su madre, Astoria, era mil veces un mejor partido. Inteligente, delicada, culta, agradable. Potter no era nada en comparación, sin embargo, Draco lo prefería.

Durante un año entero, Scorpius investigó y leyó decenas de libros. No había dudas, su padre estaba viviendo bajo el efecto de algún oscuro conjuro. _¿Qué te ocurre?_

Durante un año entero, Scorpius desesperó, rompió vasijas y descargó su furia en cientos de papeles. La tinta era lo único capaz de controlar su ira, al menos, momentáneamente.

Pero ese año pasó y llegó uno nuevo. Su padre aún mantenía esa desequilibrada relación pero Scorpius ya no se sentía solo y sin nadie con quien hablar. Aparentemente, a Albus tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que su propio padre hubiese dejado a su esposa para irse a vivir con un Malfoy.

Hablaron, pelearon, coincidieron, volvieron a pelear y, de alguna manera, se enamoraron. Fue todo demasiado rápido y extraño. Un día, Albus no era nada y al otro, era el centro del universo.

Juntos decidieron mantener la relación en secreto, puesto que como sus padres estaban juntos, no sería correcto que ellos también lo estuvieran. Así que, se vieron en pasillos, en aulas vacías, en sectores abandonados del castillo, en los terrenos y en sus sueños.

Draco y Harry estaban felices. Él y Albus también lo estaban. Sí, demasiado perfecto… No podía durar.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y Albus se encontró con una invitada sorpresa. Allí estaban ellos dos, en la cama, desnudos y pecando en más de un sentido cuando Ginny Potter abrió la puerta y los vio. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Ah, Scorpius jamás lo supo y ahora tampoco quiere saberlo. ¿Qué importancia tiene saber cómo la mujer sabía la contraseña, cuando su hijo yace muerto en el suelo?

Por obra de Dios, Merlín o McGonagall, quien fuese, la madre de Albus los vio y no pudo resistir la tentación de que contárselo a su ex marido.

La hoja en blanco palpita en sus manos y Scorpius sabe que tiene que empezar a escribir pero se permite un segundo más de descanso para sonreír al recordar la expresión que tenía el imperturbable Draco Malfoy el día en que fue a verlo al colegio para preguntarle si todo eso era cierto.

Claro que era cierto. Los padres follan, los hijos también. "Iremos al Infierno en familia" fue lo último que dijo Scorpius antes de abandonar la habitación para ir a buscar a Albus. _Scorpius, me estás asustando._

Lo encontró donde solía estar siempre, en el baño de Myrtle. Una vez le había preguntado qué tenía de especial ese sitio y Albus le había respondido que allí se encontraba la entrada, que muchos metros bajo ellos se encontraba el lugar en donde su mamá se había enamorado de su papá. "Nah, en realidad siempre lo quiso pero supongo que el asunto de hacerse el héroe le confirmó las cosas."

Y sí, ese día, después de la breve discusión con Draco, Scorpius se sentó al lado de un lavabo y no dijo ni una palabra. Albus sólo asintió y entendió qué significaba esa ausencia de diálogo: que les den, a Harry, a Draco, a Astoria, a Ginny y a quien se entrometiera.

Sus padres habían dejado a sus esposas para estar juntos. Mal. Ellos estaban viviendo algo así como una relación incestuosa. Mal, también. De tal padre, tal hijo.

Se quedaron en silencio pero la incomodidad jamás gobernó la atmósfera.

La página sigue en blanco y Scorpius decide que es hora de despedirse.

_Si le diste tu corazón a alguien y esa persona murió, ¿se lo llevó consigo? ¿Viviste el resto de la eternidad con un agujero que no podía ser cerrado en tu interior? - Jodi Picoult_

Sabe que tendría que utilizar sus propias palabras pero no las encuentra. Desde hace varias horas que no pronuncia una sílaba y se siente incapaz de plasmar lo que siente una oración.

Y todo fue tan estúpido. Y todo fue su culpa.

Ayer, Albus le dijo que ya no podía seguir viéndolo, que su mamá estaba destruida, su papá estaba triste y que sus hermanos ya no le hablaban. Scorpius se habría conmovido, si no hubiese sido porque no le importaba una mierda qué era lo que pensaba el resto de la gente. Homosexual e incestuoso pero feliz. Al diablo el resto.

Intentó hacer cambiar de parecer a Albus pero el moreno se negó incesantemente. "Te quiero pero mi familia necesita que… Mira, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento."

Cuando Scorpius se pone nervioso, su audición se intensifica o su mente empieza a pensar más alto, no lo sabe. Lo que sí sabe es que empieza a respirar entrecortadamente y los sonidos se escuchan con más claridad pero parecen acelerados.

El movimiento de los labios de Albus era normal pero las palabras parecían escucharse más rápido.

Cuando Scorpius se pone nervioso, aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos. Siempre siente un cosquilleo en el cuello y se muerde el labio inferior.

Albus le dirigió una última mirada y se dio vuelta.

Cuando Scorpius se pone nervioso, rompe y arroja objetos.

Un abrecartas atravesó la nuca de Albus y el muchacho se desplomó en el suelo.

Cuando Scorpius asesina involuntariamente a la persona a la que más ama en el mundo, se gira sobre sus talones y se acuesta a dormir, con la esperanza de que todo se trate de una cruel pesadilla.

Sí, habría estado bien pero no, nada de pesadillas. Albus sí está muerto y él sí lo asesinó.

La hoja ya no está en blanco pero la vida de Scorpius sí lo está.

Mirando al moreno por última vez, toma el ensangrentado abrecartas y se realiza dos cortes en la muñeca izquierda.

Creyó que sería sencillo, que se acostaría a dormir y al otro día el dolor ya no estaría. Se equivocó.

_¡Scorpius!_

**xxx**

Abre los ojos y se percata de que Albus lo está observando.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta el moreno —. Te estoy llamando desde hace un siglo. ¿Estás bien? —repite, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Scorpius asiente lentamente y mira a su alrededor, un poco confundido.

—Tenemos que hablar —dice el otro muchacho —. Ya no puedo estar contigo. Es que… —Suspira —. Me gustas, te quiero, me muero por ti pero no está bien que hagamos esto. Mi papá y tu papá están juntos desde hace más de un año y no quiero arruinar lo que ellos tienen. Además, mi mamá está muy mal y no quiero lastimarla. Realmente lo siento.

Scorpius aprieta los puños y comienza a sentir un cosquilleo en el cuello. El abrecartas lo aguarda en el extremo del escritorio.

**xxx**

Es el primer Albus/Scorpius que escribo pero espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
